


Valkyr’s Dreams and Nightmares

by Notthewaka



Category: Warframe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Fingering, Magic Wand, Operator - Freeform, Rape, Reader Insert, Smut, Valkyr - Freeform, hurt comfort, reader - Freeform, transference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthewaka/pseuds/Notthewaka
Summary: With Valkyr’s new home she realizes that unfortunately some of the good things that came true for her... also some very bad things as well





	1. Chapter 1

So it started as any other day, and you were working on trying to get this new frame called Mesa, but in order to do so you had to beat a boss that a certain frame despised with all her heart... Alad V, except he was more infested than anything by now, his new name being Mutalist Alad V. Knowing she would want revenge for all of her torture you ask your beloved Valkitty if she wants to embark on the last time he would need to die. As you make your way to where Valkitty is you start to faintly hear some purrs and soft moans, they get louder as you get closer till you get to the door and discreetly peek in, and there she was... in all of her beauty loving and enjoying the new toys that you had bought her, I new vibrator which she was running up and down her vagina, going slower when she reached her clit, a new tail plug which she frequently would wear around because only we knew what it was, and for her the best of all, a mini vibrator she had shoved completely inside her while she grazed her Pussy with the much larger, bigger vibration and better feeling, what Valkitty would call “her magic wand”. You softly knock on the door and when she noticed you it makes her think of her past times with you, and willingly let’s you watch and come in. In fact since the last time you noticed how much more confident she was with you and in dealing with the other frames. Mid thought she hands you the “wand” because she wants you to help her out, which you gladly do, but instead of just grazing her Pussy you push it inside her a little and it hits the smaller one inside of her and it makes her Yelp, after in which you close the door and continue to help her. You tell her this is purely her time of enjoyment and she was only allowed to watch me get wet and not touch me this time. Valkitty asks if nothing else if you would suck on her breasts which you do agree to. Very softly sucking and licking her breasts,Valkitty is constantly moaning and purring even begging you for more, until it came to he too much for her. She felt something and now she needed to finish and now was begging to cum through all the moans and purrs. With how much she was begging and how cute it sounded you can’t help but let her finish although you wait till the last second to tell her she can. As soon as you tell her she can she instantly cums all over the couch, soaking her thighs, it runs down her legs, and she even fingers some of it and has you lick it. You help her clean up by licking all of the cum off, and turning off all the toys. After everything she curls into a ball and starts to cuddle you trying to rub her head on your Pussy tryin to get you to keep going with her. You don’t fall for it tho and lift her head up and she looks at you when you ask, “Do you want to get some revenge sweetie?” She confidently nods, changing to her original skin you bought her, and putting her real tail back on. After all the preparation you set off to kill the man who tortured her.


	2. Nightmares Realized

You and Valkyr (aka Valkitty to you) finish preparing for the fight and head off, when you arrive Valkyr easily cuts and shoots her way through the infested leading to what she knew as the devil himself. Then she walks in and when she sees what he became she chuckles, Alad V tells his ancients, “I remember this one.... I’ll handle this.” He continues, “Tenno do you remember my Zanuka project? It was truly wonderful.” He says cynically looking at Valkyr, and she instantly charges him activating Hysteria she cuts and slices leaving scars and marks and he’s about 1/4 of the way dead. And then you remember he’s different than regular Alad V... suddenly he throws his collar like a frisbee and it attaches to Valkyrs neck leaving her helpless and unable to move only being able to struggle to break free. “I remember you, my prized possession.” He says looking at your beloved Valkitty. He then puts his hand on her face and slowly makes his way down, he reaches her breasts and he fondles them Valkyr screaming telling him to stop which only makes him go harder. “I think we can go a step further don’t you?” He barks getting as close as possible and then Valkyr feels something touch her leg, it was rather small but she knew what it was... and she was powerless to stop it, Alad turns her around and shoves his tiny dick into Valkyr thrusting back and forth going harder and harder. “I know you love this!! So why struggle so much?!” Valkyr couldn’t take anymore and she finally gained power over the collar, now crying she lets out her loudest screech, “STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH.” You yell at Alad. That gives Valkyr enough time to rip off the collar, activate Hysteria once more and with all her might, she slices off Alads tiny dick Then his nose, and then she claws out his eyes. After which she rips out his tongue, and he falls to the floor, lifeless as his blood covers the floor. “Just head to extraction... I’m sorry.” You very softly tell your Valkitty, who had just experienced what she feared most.... Valkyr makes her way to the ship, goes into your room and you just embrace, crying together because both parties are taking blame... “I’m so sorry baby... it was my fault I forgot he could do that...” you say sobbing, you ask Valkyr would want you to stay with her in Valkyrs room, and she slowly nods. You both make your way to Valkyrs room and when you get to the couch you both just sit down.... Valkyr curls into a ball and falls on you again, crying just as much as you are. Even though Valkyr wasn’t to blame she still felt like she failed you. You comfort her making sure she knew it wasn’t her fault... eventually Valkitty falls asleep with the softest of purrs feeling safe with you. You just continue to pet her, doing your best to comfort the traumatized frame. Eventually you fall asleep trying to sing her a lullaby the best you could.


	3. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyr begins to be comforted by her friends

You wake up with Valkyr on your lap, you still trying to process everything that had just happened. Valkitty still being asleep on your lap you just continue to pet her, not trying to wake her up because you enjoy her sleeping your lap, its comforting to you and you love the company. Eventually she does wake up and she looks up at you, looks down and puts her head back down on your lap and just sighs... you continue to pet her head and now that shes up you go down her back as well. "Everything is going to be okay... Hes gone now you dont ever have to deal with him again." you softly say telepacthically in transference hoping to maybe get a responce. " *sigh* I know hes gone..." She replies in a very quiet voice almost to the point where you cant here her. Just glad to get a responce you ask, "Would you like me to get you some milk?" "If you want..." She replies. you tell her youll be right back and ask Oberon to keep her company while she prepares the milk for Valkitty. Oberon happily agrees overhearing about what happened and wanting to help. He walks in and sees a very depressed Valkyr almost looking like shes holding back tears. Oberon just looks at her and smiles, "Hey, ive got a little something for you" He says in a very calming voice. He then grows a flower off of his hand and hold it out to Valkyr, "This is your favorite one right? The Moonlight Dragonlily?" He then hands the flower to her and he gives her a very warm soft hug, then smiles at her and says, "If you need anything you know where to find me okay? looks lke the operator is coming back, unless youd like me to stay?" She shakes her head but gives him another quick but genuine hug before he walks out. She shows you the flower she had just recieved from the caring frame, "Oh hey thats your favorite one right? The moonlight dragonlily?" "Yes it is, Oberon came in and gave it to me, hes one of my favorites to have around... hes so caring and genuine." She says, surprised she said so much you reply, "He really is isnt he? it seems like you can just go to him for anything and he will always be willing to try and help if he is able to, anyways i got your milk ready, where would you like me to set it down?" "Right next to you so i can drink it while sitting on your lap if its okay..." "Of course its okay, still want me to pet you while you drink?" "Please do." She gets comfy on your lap and starts to drink her milk, and per her request you pet her head and rub her back as well. She starts to purr very softly starting to feel a little more comfortable again. She finishes drinking her milk and you say, "You know its okay to be upset over it..." She just put her head back down on your lap as you say that. "Please just keep petting me... that somachord tone you sang last night, can you sing it to me again?" "Of course sweetie." You start to softly sing to her again like you did last night, still petting her as you sing, you start to hear Valkyr purr again but in transference she was very softly singing with you. When you finish your singing you hear ordis chime in as always, "Operator there is a new alert up will you try it?" You ask Oberon to see what its for and he happily agrees, "It is a level 5-8 rescue mission, and the reward is a Nitain extract, you're low on those yes?" He says instantly knowing why he said so. "Yes actually i could use a bit more,Valkyr would you like to go with me? its on Earth." "I guess..." she says. Everything goes smoothely, and when you get back its time for bed. "Will you stay with me again tonight please?" Valkyr asks, "Of course i will stay with you. Same cuddle position as always?" "Yes please." she says. You two get the couch ready and you sit down then Valkitty follows, getting comfy on her lap you kiss her on the forehead, "Goodnight my little angel." you say in a very soft endearing voice. "Goodnight, thank you for today... you really helped me, and tell Oberon i said thank you, and ill have to take him up on his offer for help sometime" "Ill make sure he knows" you say before kissing her on the head once more and petting her to sleep.


	4. When nightmares fade into a distant past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyr seems to have almost fully recovered from the “incident”

So a couple days have past since the incident.. Valkitty slowly getting more and more comfortable with things, almost like she just got there again. You walk into Valkitties room to check on her, "Hey, how you holding up?" You ask, watching her roll around in some catnip you bought for her just the day before. "Im doing okay.. today is probably the best day ive had in a while, thanks to you and oberon.." She replies continuing to roll around. "You like your new present huh?" You ask playfully giggling watching her. "Yes i love it! Thank you so much again." She replies shooting you a beam of a smile you havent seen in a long time. "Of course, anything to help you out. I love you." you respond still half giggling. "I love you too..." She continues, "Hey is it okay if i have some time alone?" She asks still smiling. "Of course, everything okay?" "Yes everything is okay, I would just like a little time to myself is all." She tells you, shooting you a wink. "Actually before you leave... can you do something for me?" She asks right before you walk out the door. "Of course, anything you want." you respond. She doesnt say another word, just points down to her pussy slowly starting to get wet from her thoughts. You knew what she wanted, so you quiclky walk over, sit next to her. Valkitty climbs on top of you and gets comfy, after in which she tells you to start. You listen, one hand petting her head and the other softly rubbing her pussy. She starts to purr softly as always, then she grabs hold of your hand and starts rubbing herself with your hand. She starts to purr louder, and then in the transference link you hear her moan very softly. She takes your hand and puts it inside of her and moans again. Now shes fingering herself with her hand slowly going faster and faster until she gets so wet she starts to drip down your arm. Still moaning she manages to get out the words, "Mmm thats all i needed you f-f-mmmm-for. T-thank you." She manages to finally get the words out moaning inbetween each word because shes still shoving your hand in and outside of her. She releases your hand and asks cleans it after you take it out of her. "Can i have that alone time now?" She asks smiling. "Of course baby. have fun." You cant help but be super happy as you walk out of the room and close the door behind you. As you watch your beloved operator leave, Valkitty grabs her "magic wand", her favorite tail plug, and the mini vibrator. She starts by fingering herself slowly, starting to purr as she starts. Thinking about how the operator was fingering you makes you moan, and it makes you want more. you grab the tail plug and while fingering yourself you put it inside of you moaning as you push it in your ass. You take your second hand you put one breast in your mouth and start sucking and you start fondling and squeezing the other one. "mmmMM." you moan, as that feeling of pleasure and pure goodness starts to intesnify, only making you finger yourself harder and harder, making you moan louder and louder. You want to beg for more but if you did you would drop the breast from the sweet bliss of your mouth sucking on it and your tounge circling it. But you cant help it, you drop the breast and it falls back to place, slapping on your skin from the sudden drop. "Harder please!" You yell going deeper into your pussy and going harder and harder. "Mmmmm please i want more.. So much more! MMmmmmMmm." You moan and moan, saying those two phrases over and over again until you cant help but want so much more. You take the wand and a piece of tape within arms reach and tape the wand on its highest setting on your clit.Now feeling the intense vibration flow right through you it makes you almost start screaming in intense pleasure. You then grab the mini vibrator and turn that on and shove your hand in as hard as you can into you throbbing soaking pussy, making you scream when you do, "Fuck! Please i want it harder! Ive been a good girl lately please reward me!!" You say yelling and screaming in pleasure. You start soaking out of you now, having it flowing down your thighs. "MmmmMM... Ugghh! Please baby give me more!" You scream at the top of your voice until you cant take any more, you start to feel like you need to cum and you beg for that too, "PLease BAby I-I-... I need to CuM!! I cant hold it anymore! PLEASE LET ME!!!" Not realizing you didnt terminate the transference link you hear the best voice you could ever imagine, the one voice you wish you heard every day in and out. "You can cum baby." The operator says in the most calming, soft, voice you can ever picture. Your heart melts as you finally explode and cum starts flowing out of you. flowing down your thighs, then to the rest of your legs. You are moaning so loud and your voice goes so high you dont make any noise anymore. As you ride out your orgasm, you mutter the words. "Can you help me clean up please?" Now knowing the link was still active. "Of course i will, ill be right in." The operator knocks and walks in, making her way over to you she smiles as she gets down on her knees and starts licking the cum off of your legs, and then making her way up to your thighs, then turning off the wand and getting the mini vibrator out of you, she licks her hand and then starts to lick your cum filled pussy. "Please dont lick so hard, itll feel too good." You moan as you say, as she continues to clean you. She finishes cleaning you off, and then asks if she can stay and cuddle for the night. You obviously agree, and you cuddle the rest of the night, falling asleep on each other and feeling the best you’ve ever felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operator finally gets some time alone. But is it what they want?

So you finally got some time to yourself after all the taxing missions and nightwave alerts everyone was making you do. You turned on the TV hoping something good was on because you just wanted to unwind after a long day but much to your dismay, nothing good was on. Finally giving up, you go to your last outlet of having fun because lets be honest you were going to do it anyways, but you also wanted someone to know you were doing it in hopes of them joining you soon. So, you turn on the transference link, and hear the link click with the warframe to know that the two are linked. Then without hesitation you start by rubbing yourself as you always do, stimulating yourself just the way you know "she" likes it. Getting wet you take off your suit and reveal your underwear in the room, panties already almost soaked from rubbing yourself you sit on the couch and let out a soft but long moan. After in which you grab the dildo from the table and set it on the couch, then you slowly move up and down onto it with your underwear still on. you fell the budge from your underwear and it makes you gasp along with a moan. then you let the rest of yourself down onto the dildo and then you feel your undewear press down to where it feels like its almost not even on you anymore. "Mmmm" you moan now starting to grind yourself on the dildo. "Fuck... go harder please?" you ask expecting a response..... but nothing... So you start to go faster, moaning louder now, every swivle of your hips just eminating more and more pleasure as you ride the thick long dildo wishing she was there to thrust it into you. "Please answer me... i want you to go harder!" still no response tho... you start to get a little annoyed, and to combat that you grind even faster and harder becasue you know she wont be able to resist it for very long. "Fuck please go harder!! Please respond! Please!" Still no response.... "Ugh how are you resisting so.. MMmmm, much? you love hearing me! Ahh FUCK!" Then you feel it start to come on, you started to feel really good, but you dont want to finish in your underwear because it was your last pair. Although you should have thought about that before you started to pleasure yourself.... but you didn't want to, not before you got a response, so you called her by name. You know she wont be able to not respond when she hears her name. "Valkyr if you dont come in here right now and make m-m-meee cum im going to punish you s-s-so-oo b-bad you dont even know!" This has to work..... and it did, but the response got... wasnt what you wanted. "As much as i love hearing your..... intimate.. sounds M'lady but im afraid im probably not the one who was supposed to hear all this. Am i correct?" fuck...... Oberon.... instantly turning red you start nervously laughing, "haha yeah uh... no.. no you uh werent heh...." you say with a shaky voice. "Shall i disconnect then madam?" He says with a calm understanding voice. "Yes please...." you say, glad he still had the same tone he always does. And then he disconnects the link, and you start to giggle. "I cant believe that almost happened" you say to yourself giggling. "i guess i should get some sleep now heh" right as you say that valkyr walks in and asks to cuddle with you, knowing oberon told her about what happened. "Yes please, and boy do i have a funny story for you." You told her everything and spent the night away with Valkyr.


End file.
